1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video signal coding techniques, and more specifically to a motion compensation circuit for shifting sample points of a two-dimensional signal according to an estimated motion vector.
2. Description of the Related Art Subband coding technique is known and used as a means for compression of data by subdividing the frequency spectrum of a one-dimensional or two-dimensional signal into several subbands using subband analysis filters and down-sampling each subband signal. The subband signals are reconstructed by up-sampling each of the subband signals, passing the up-sampled signals through respective reconstruction filters and combining the outputs of the reconstruction filters. If the subband coding technique is used for a motion-compensated interframe prediction coder/decoder system, difficulty will arise for implementation due to the inherent ambiguity as to the position of an original sample on the frequency domain of the subband signals.